Horror Of Dating
by DeltaHilary
Summary: Draco and Hermione do they make a good couple? Does Draco really love Hermione?
1. Hermiones Dating

"Hermione how could you? I mean how could u be dating him?" Said Harry in disgust as Hermione had started to date Draco Malfoy. "He was the one who called you a mud-blood I mean don't you take that to offence?" said Ron puzzled "Draco is a changed man" said Hermione dreamily on the way to breakfast in the dining hall.  
  
As Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to sit down Hermione tried to sit as close to Malfoy as possible infact she sat right behind him. She turned around and tapped him on the back. Malfoy turned around as if to say 'Shut- up' when he saw Hermione.  
  
They looked at each other for a little while before he gave her a kiss in the cheek. "He makes me sick" said Ron who was also dating. Ron was dating Cho Chang the girl Harry had a crush on when hew was in year 3 at Hogwarts. Harry was also dating; he was dating Ginny who was 1 year younger than him.  
  
Ginny had, had a crush on Harry ever since she had met him at her house on her first year of Hogwarts. "See you at herbology" said Hermione to Draco since the Gryfindors had mostly all of there subjects with Slytherin except for charms.  
  
Hermione saw Draco on the way up to Potions, she went over to him and stuck to him like glue. Harry and Ron felt sick when they heard Ron say "How are you Herm I missed you?" To make matters worse they saw Hermione and Draco kiss. "That's the worst site I've ever seen" said Ron really grossed out. Harry just nodded.  
  
When they entered the potions room Snape looked surprised to see Draco next to Hermione just staring at her like he needed her and she was everything to him. Snape went over to Draco and said "can I have a word with you Draco?" "Ok Professor Snape" Draco said puzzled.  
  
They went into a corner and professor Snape said to him "Why are you sitting next to the girl you despise so much?" "I need to ask somebody out to the dance at the dance after were named king and queen of the dance and I get my 3 thousand galleons I'll break up with her" said Draco in a very, very soft whisper.  
  
"You don't really love her do you?" "Do you remember the deal with your parents that if you dated a mood-blood you wouldn't be able to take my place in potions?" said Snape like he was about to have a fit of anger. "Professor don't worry I do remember and that little mud-blood will have her heart broken" said Malfoy grinning. "Ok very well you can go back to your seat now".  
  
After Potions had finished everyone was ordered to go to their house common rooms at once. As the dementors had come back to the school. Hermione said goodnight to Malfoy and left to go to her common room.  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked up to the girls dormitory and Ginny hesitated but finally said "Hermione I don't mean to get you upset but you shouldn't be dating Malfoy your better than him" "oh well..." Hermione stopped at once and then said "goodnight Ginny, I'm tired we'll talk about it in the morning". "No Hermione this is serious" Hermione just ignored her.  
  
"Look Hermione I know what Professor Snape said to Malfoy I was there when he said it. I was waiting at the door because I needed to ask Professor Snape something very important and I overheard them" "Malfoy doesn't love you, When he looks at you when your walking he quickly turns to Crabb and Goyle and whispers something ,turns around and smirks. He isn't a changed man he's exactly the same". Said Ginny with a very serious voice.  
  
"Look Ginny I don't want you interfering with my private life so just shut- up" said Hermione. "Hermione I don't want you to get hurt" said Ginny. Hermione started to sob. "What would you know? Your dating Famous Harry Potter so your now the centre of attention." Said Hermione beginning to get the jealous voice. "I'm just trying to help you" said Ginny.  
  
"Do you still want to get our ball dresses while the new stock is still out in Hogsmeade in the new shop Gowns For Glamour?" said Ginny with hope. "Oh yes of course Ginny but we better get some sleep were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow" said Hermione starting to feel a little better. "Oh we are I forgot" said Ginny with surprise.  
  
"Ok goodnight Ginny" said Hermione softly "Goodnight Hermione" Ginny said yawning. "Oh by the way Hermione you've still got to tell me the beauty spell" said Ginny "Yes, Yes but you don't need it you'd look beautiful without it" said Hermione like she was thinking about something. "ok goodnight" they both said together and the both drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Hogsmeade

Today was the day they went to Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny were going to get their Gowns today for the ball at Gowns For Glamour. Hermione woke Ginny up and then said "Come on were going to Hogsmeade now" "Now what, what's happening?" said Ginny half asleep "Hogsmeade, remember?" said Hermione like it was the most important day of her life.  
  
"Ok,Ok" said Ginny. Hermione and Ginny both wore identical clothes that they got from Hogsmeade last time they went. They went downstairs. Hermione left to go and wait outside the Slytherin common room for Draco. "Can I come too?" said Ginny hoping Hermione would say yes. "sure" said Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both left to go to the Slytherin common room which was on the other side of the school.  
  
When they got there they both waited for about 10 minutes then Draco, Crabb and Goyle came down. Ginny was standing in front of Hermione so if you were walking out of the common room you would see her first and that's exactly what Draco did.  
  
"What are you doing here weasel, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Potter" said Draco in his snobby voice. Ginny was speechless. "Draco" said Hermione very angrily and surprised. "Don't speak to Ginny like that" "Oh hi Herm sorry I didn't......" Draco said very embarrassed. "come on lets get going. Harry and Ron are probably waiting.  
  
"Are we sitting with them" Malfoy said in his snobby voice. "Yes of course we are you don't expect me not to sit with my best friends do you?" said Hermione puzzled "no I......Of course not" said Malfoy about to rage with anger.  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade Hermione and Ginny went straight to Gowns For Glamour. "Race you there" said Ginny very excited. Hermione and Ginny spent there whole day in that same shop looking for gowns. By the end the both picked. Hermione got a long, sleeveless, Sparkly light blue dress with white elbow length gloves and a diamond tiara. Ginny got a dress similar except hers was lilac and hers had long sleeves. She also got a tiara.  
  
It was time to go back to Hogwarts. It was way passed the time they would usually go to bed. By the time they got back to Hogwarts it was mid night. They all went straight to bed and had a good nights sleep. 


End file.
